A ROMANTIC RAINY NIGHT
by countrygirl2005
Summary: A short Daniel and Vala romantic fic.  Rated T.  Warning for adult situations but nothing graphic.


A ROMANTIC RAINY NIGHT

Vala skipped into Daniel's office flashing her bright smile, her pigtails bouncing.

"Hello darling, are you done for the day?"

"Oh hey… yeah, almost. Uh, just give me a few more minutes."

"Daniel, there is usually no such thing as a few minutes when it comes to you and work." She replied with a sigh and slight pout.

"I know…but seriously, I'm almost done. Here, have a seat beside me."

Accepting his invitation, she picked up an artifact from his desk to tinker with while she waited. A few minutes later, finishing his work, Daniel pulled up a weather report on his computer.

"Uh..Vala, you wanna go home tonight instead of staying on base?"

"Why, it's late?"

"Because the weather report shows that it's raining and I think it would be romantic." He said with a grin and wink. "You know tomorrow is Saturday, so…we can sleep in if we want to."

"Now, Daniel, you know I'm always up for romantic things but I'm also frightened of storms." Vala frowned.

"Look here on the screen, it's raining…not storming. If it were storming I'd probably want to stay on base too. So, what do you think?" He asked waggling his eye brows at her.

"Well, if you insist." She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Okie dokie, let's go."

Daniel gave Vala a quick kiss on the lips, wrapped a loving arm around her which she reciprocated and they headed for the car.

They could could hear the rain outside as they stepped into their apartment. The sound was very tranquil and relaxing….romantic just as Daniel had promised. He closed the door immediately behind them and gently pushed Vala against it bringing her hands up against the door to either side of her face, lacing their fingers together. They had both gotten a little wet from being outside, causing a gentle glistening of their hair and skin.

"See, just nice romantic rain." He said with a grin.

"Yes darling…have I ever told you how hot you look when you're wet."

"Mmm, so do you."

Vala returned his grin with a purr and they shared a deep kiss. During the kiss, Daniel wrapped Vala's arms around him then sweetly cupped her face into his hands.

"I love you so much my beautiful wife." Daniel said as he broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes with a smile.

"I love you more my darling husband." She replied.

Staring into one another's eyes they could feel the strong love they shared. He kissed her again, this time trailing the kisses across her cheek and down her neck while putting arms around her, pulling her to him.

"Oh Daniel, I want to be with you so much right now." She said as she started to melt into him while he continued to trail the sweet kisses.

"I want to be with you too sweetheart." He replied as the kisses made it to her shoulder.

"Darling…make love to me." Vala whispered.

Daniel then kissed her deeply and still holding her close, dipped her as if they were dancing. While still in the dip he broke the kiss and again looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I'd love to." He whispered in reply.

Vala could only return his smile breathlessly as she looked into his eyes and completely melted into him.

With that he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. Laying her down gently on the bed he kissed her softly. After a moment, the kiss deepened and hands began to roam. As the kisses started to get more passionate, articles of clothing began to hit the floor….

About an hour later they lay in each other's arms, her head on his chest.

"Well I must say, I definitely have a new appreciation for rain."

"Told you rain was romantic sweetheart," he said placing a kiss in her hair, "now you see why I wanted us to come home tonight instead of staying at our quarters on base?"

"Absolutely"

Daniel reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the remote turning on the TV.

"What do you want to watch on TV darling? I'm fine just lying here in your arms and listening to the rain if you are?"

"I'm fine with that too but I'm putting it on the weather channel. See, weekend forecast...it's going to rain all weekend."

"Oh, really?" Vala said.

"Umhmm…whatever will we do with our time?" Asked Daniel.

"Let's make babies." She replied with one of her big bright smiles.

Daniel turned and looked into her eyes.

"Seriously, are you ready to have children?"

"Yes Daniel, I love you and I want to have your babies."

"I love you too." He replied with a grin then turned the TV off giving his full attention back to Vala. Taking her into his arms he yawned which made her yawn. They shared a sweet laugh and said together, "can we start tomorrow though?" Continuing to laugh the couple settled into each other's arms.

"Good night Vala, I love you."

"Good night my darling Daniel, I love you too."


End file.
